Lolita
by Teaholix
Summary: Slade Wilson was never the type to be attracted to those much younger than him. Sladin slash.


Slade Wilson was never the type to be attracted to those much younger than him.  
He preferred women or men that were more experienced in many ways, those he can depend his life on at certain foremost times. Someone who is trustworthy.  
He never understood why people were attracted to premature children when all they are were trouble; they understood too little, relied too much on others, and were helpless in every way possible.

Therefore, he was utterly surprised to find himself drawn madly towards the leader of the Teen Titans, a boy only merely sixteen, still physically developing, psychologically immature.  
He also felt disgusted like never before, lusting over a child, young enough to be his son.  
This felt wrong even to him, who has been living outside the law for decades now.  
No, this has never happened to him.

The dirty fantasies he's had of the little bird were dark and horrible.  
He had tried to stop them, he wasn't a teenager with a crush for pity's sake, but after countless failures he had given up.  
In these dreams, Slade would make the boy writhe and shake uncontrollably under hands that were almost twice as large as his own, make him cry his master's name until his throat was raw from screaming, bind him to the bed and make him come over and over until he falls unconscious, only to be awaken to be forced to take more of the painful pleasure.  
These thoughts would leave Slade hard as a rock, cock throbbing with want, though he had not yet touched himself.

Slade also had fantasies where it wasn't so occupied with sex, where Robin would come to him, seeking the knowledge only he would be able to provide.  
They would then, become a team, just the two of them, seeking justice only they would be able to understand.  
They would do the most monstrous things for what they would believe to be for the greater good, uncaring of what others may say, since it is not as if the outsiders would be able to see what is seen through the two's eyes.  
The man would see the teenager grow into manhood, gradually catching up to his mentor, and maybe even surpassing in the future.  
The duo would be invincible, forever undefeated, and live to be history.

Somehow, this left Slade harder, making it impossible for him not to touch and bring himself to release.

Slade had analyzed time after time his emotions, trying to figure out why Robin had so easily got a hold of his heart that even he had forgotten he had.  
It was after that time, when Robin had appeared in front of him under an alias as Red X, that he finally found the answer he was looking for.

It wasn't the youth, or the shining ebony hair, nor the smooth flexible moves the bird had.  
Nor was it the annoying attitude or the patience he obviously lacked.  
It was the promising power of the great, hidden deep inside the petite form, sitting there to be found, to be trained, to be made to shine for the world to see.  
With the right guidance, the future would lay between the small palms and delicate fingers.

It was clear that the boy himself was not aware or the possibilities, what he is capable of, and if the Dark Knight had noticed how powerful his former sidekick can come to be, he had done well to bury the threatening danger away, so that only he can observe with deep caution.

But unfortunately to Batman, Slade had found it.

He had noticed the glimmering, powerful diamond that was left untouched, waiting to be shaped into the best of the world.  
The power radiating through the small body was bright, too bright and full of energy, pulling the heartless mercenary towards him like a ridiculously large magnet, unwilling to let go for whatever reason.

It was this that had caught Slade's attention.  
It was this that made Robin beautiful and perfect.  
It didn't matter whether Robin was male or female, old or young.  
As long as Robin was Robin.

Now that Slade knows, it makes him wonder how no one had attempted on what he is doing so now, but then again, the silent power may have been too much for them to handle.  
But not for Slade.

He would make Robin his, color the boy with his own infamous combination of orange and black, and bring him up to the perfection he is meant to be.


End file.
